Baby's First Demon
Baby's First Demon is the 104th episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones must protect Piper's son from two demons, but the baby has a few surprises of his own. Meanwhile, Paige goes undercover as a bounty hunter and Phoebe's future with the newspaper is threatened by the new owner. Plot The show opens with a shot from the baby's point of view. Everyone is looking over his crib talking about how cute he is; he doesn't have a name yet since Piper and Leo were expecting a girl and didn't have any boy names picked out. They would like him to have a name that will begin with "P" to keep the family tradition. Both Paige and Phoebe come up with some suggestions, but everything is shot down. Everyone is very tired since the little guy has been keeping everyone up with his crying at night. Piper mentions that maybe they should put a sound proof spell on the nursery, but Paige tells her she can't because it might interfere with her "Demon Alert" spell. As Phoebe leaves for the newspaper to meet the new owner, Paige heads to her room to try and get some rest. While Piper and Leo are sharing a little quality time the alarm system goes off. Paige, Piper and Leo run to the baby's crib to find two demons trying to take him. There is a force field around the baby that he surprisingly produced, Piper vanquishes one demon, but the other gets away. At the office, Elise is explaining to everyone that the new owner will be there soon and he is not known for being nice with his employees. Phoebe shows everyone photos of her new nephew and the new boss, Jason Dean, comes in while everyone is ogling the baby. There is an instant attraction between Phoebe and Jason, but she rushes away after they argue a little. Leo calls Phoebe to tell her about the attack. Phoebe decides that she needs to come home to help, but Jason tells her that her column needs improvement and she can't work from home like she wants. At the manor, Paige and Piper determine the demon that got away was a "Hawker", a demon that obtains things for other demons and then sells them on the demon "black market". Paige wants to go to the black market and find out who wants the baby, Piper doesn't like that idea - mostly she doesn't like the idea of leaving the baby by himself. While they are debating what to do, the "Hawker" arrives with another demon and tries to float the baby out of the window. Piper jumps in front and saves the baby, the other demons are destroyed after Paige's crystal jail is over charged and zaps them. In Piper's efforts, her leg is broken, so she now knows that she is no longer invincible. Before the Hawker came to the house, his clients, the Parasites, tell him that he must bring them the Charmed Ones' baby so that they won't have to feed off others, but have ever-lasting power. An old women, a Crone, tries to warn the Hawker that death will only follow, but he doesn't believe her. After the Hawker dies, he leaves a knife that Paige uses with the scrying spell to find the demon black market. There she tries to convince the Parasites that she can get the Charmed Ones' baby for them, they see through her and start to suck her witch's powers. After being tied up with Jason, an assistant finally breaks into the meeting Phoebe is having to tell her that Leo has called several times. When Leo orbs Phoebe home, they learn where Paige has gone. Phoebe has a premonition about Paige being sucked by the Parasites. Piper decides that they need to go to the black market and destroy those that are trying to hurt her baby. Once there, the Parasites realize that since all of the Charmed Ones are at the market, no one is protecting the baby, and they go try to take the baby. Leo, however, is still with the baby and uses all of his strength to keep the Parasites from feeding on the baby. Once Phoebe and Piper reach Paige, she tells them where the parasites have gone. The girls quickly orb back to the Manor where Piper vanquishes one of the Parasites. Piper decides to go after the other Parasite because she wants to make an example to others that might try and hurt her baby that the Charmed Ones will not let that happen. At the market, the Crone is waiting for the other Parasite. She blames the destruction of the market on him because he tried to take that Charmed Ones' baby. As the girls rush in, she vanquishes him. She returns the baby's blanket to Piper and tells her that she has seen what will happen in the future and promises that no other demon will try to hurt the child. Piper believes that she is telling the truth. Back at the Manor, Paige apologizes for going off by herself to try and protect the baby. After things return to normal, Piper decides on a name for her infant son: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. His first name is for his father, second for his "very protective Aunt Paige." (her adoptive surname is Matthews), and continuing with tradition, Wyatt's surname is Halliwell since, "demons fear it, good magic respects it." Episode Stills 5x16-01.jpg 5x16-03.jpg 5x16-04.jpg 5x16-05.jpg 5x16-06.jpg 5x16-02.jpg 5x16-07.jpg 5x16-08.jpg Spells * Paige cast an alarm system spell for baby Wyatt by enchanting a few cowry shells. It alerts to the presence of evil. (It is not seen cast but it is seen in effect multiple times.) * Paige overpowers the crystal cage thus vanquishing two demons inside. * The Charmed Ones use a traveling spell (unseen) Potions # There's a Hand Grenade potion. # There is a demonic potion to increase muscle mass. Power Usage * Wyatt Halliwell / Forcefield / Demons / Nursery * Piper / Blow Up / Demon 1 / Piper's Room * Hawker Demon / Shimmer / Himself / Piper's Room * Leo / Orb / Wyatt Halliwell / Attic :(Wyatt's forcefield power is defined as a self-sustaining, never ending source of magical power) * Demon 2 / Laser Beam? / Wyatt's Bassinet / Manor * Wyatt Halliwell / Forcefield / Himself / Manor * Leo / Heals / Piper / Manor * Demonic Market Guards / Energy Ball / Paige / Forest * Demonic Market Guard 2 opens portal to the Demonic Market * Demonic Market Guard 2 closes portal to the Demonic Market * Leo / Orbs / Phoebe / Manor * Wyatt sets off the demon sensing alarm. * A power was being auctioned that was the ability to throw fireballs twenty yards. * A Demon Woman in the market tosses a fireball up and down in her hand in the Demonic Market. * Paige / TK Orbs / Fireball / Demonic Market * Demon Woman / Fireball / --- / Demonic Market * Parasite Demons feed off the gypsy's powers. * Parasite Demons feed off the power from the Hand Grenade potion. * Parasite Demons feed off Paige's powers. * Parasite Demons feed off Paige's powers. * Phoebe / Premonition / Paige's Note / Attic * Parasite Demons / Feed Off / Paige's Powers / Premonition * Wyatt sets off the demon sensing alarm. * Demonic Market Guard 2 / Energy Ball / Piper & Phoebe / Forest * Piper / Blows Up / Demonic Guard 2 / Forest * Fire Demon / Fire Stream / Piper / Demonic Market * Piper / Blows Up / Fire Stream / Demonic Market * Piper / Blows UP / Fire Demon / Demonic Market * Piper uses her power at least 5 times unseen but heard. * Parasite Demons / Disappear / Themselves / Demonic Market * Parasite Demons / Feed Off / Leo's Powers / Manor * Wyatt Halliwell / Forcefield / Himself / Manor * Parasite Demons / Feed Off / Wyatt's Powers / Manor * Parasite Demons / Feed Off / Leo & Wyatt's Powers / Manor * Piper / Blows Up / Parasite Demon 1 / Manor * Parasite Demon 2 / Disappears / Himself / Manor * Parasite Demon 2 / Appears / Himself / Demonic Market * Crone uses a form of premonition much further advanced than Phoebe's. * Crone creates a tunnel of sand around the Parasite Demon 2. * Crone / Disappears / Herself / Demonic Market Book of Shadows # Alchemist Demons page is right before the page on the Hawker Demon. # Paige reads out the Hawker Demon page. Hawker Demon Evils # Demon 1, vanquished by Piper # Hawker Demon, vanquished by Paige's crystal cage # Parasite Demon 1, formerly a bad-ass demon until a witch cursed him and took away his powers. # Parasite Demon 2, formerly bad-ass demon until a witch cursed him and took away his powers. Vanquished by the Crone. # Crone # Demon 2, vanquished by Paige's crystal cage # Demonic Market Guard 1, vanquished by Paige with an athame. # Demonic Market Guard 2 # Large Demon, vanquished by Paige Good Magical Beings #Gypsy sold by the Hawker Demon, killed by the Parasite Demons. Quotes :Phoebe: Hi.Have we met? :Jason: Jason Dean. :Phoebe: Oh God. :Elise: 'I'm sorry. You're Mr.Dean? :'Jason: 'Jason please. :'Phoebe: 'That's, that's some weird stuff.Cause you're,you're really young. :'Jason: 'Yeah. :'Phoebe: 'Yeah. _________________________________________________________________________________ :'Piper: But we fought invinsible demons before.You know,demons that morph into lamps, lamps that morph into demons, demons in the wall...... Notes thumb|300px|right|Charmed 5x16 "Baby's First Demon" Trailer * At the end of this episode, Piper finally decides on a name for the baby: "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell". Wyatt after his father, Leo Wyatt, "Matthew" after his aunt, Paige Matthews, and "Halliwell", as agreed on by Piper and Leo because it's respected in the magical community. * Names voted for Baby Halliwell: Peter (in keeping the "P" tradition), Prudence Melinda (the name Piper and Leo initially wanted to name the baby, when they still thought they were going to be getting the daughter Piper saw in Morality Bites), Potter (after Harry Potter), and Jason (after Jason Dean, Phoebe's new boss and love interest) * The Warren Family Tree from "Pardon My Past" makes a second appearance. Male names on the family tree rejected as ideas for Piper's newborn baby include Herbert, Clarence, and Milton. * Paige seems a bit disappointed at it taking awhile to include her on the tree, as she's not on there by this episode's time. * Eric Dane makes his first appearance as Jason Dean. * This is the first of two appearances Grace Zabriskie would make as the Crone. * At the end of the episode Jason states that he learned less about his last girlfriends family than he has of Phoebe's and although not dating yet, the remark hints at a future romance. * The WB used the promo title Little Angel. * Piper mentions that Wyatt would probably grow up to be neurotic. Ironically Wyatt isn't the one who grows up to be neurotic it's Piper and Leo's second son that, Chris that grows up to be obsessively neurotic. Glitches * Paige's hair is a bright red at the beginning of the episode and it's clear she just recently colored her hair, however in other scenes it is much darker and it is clear she has brown roots. * When going to the demonic market, Paige appears decked in bright blue short dress and blonde wig, clearly standing out from anyone else in the market. Logically the light colors should make her disguise easy to catch, but only the parasites manage to figure her out and even for them it takes a minute. 516 Category:Season 5 Category:Charmed